


Как чародей чародею

by Leytenator



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Magic-Users, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: секс с использованием магии; онименяются; постканон, где все уползли)"Они упали на пол и начали ебаться" (с) Оглаф





	Как чародей чародею

\- Значит, ты просто прыгаешь через горящий обруч? Благодарю, довольно.  
Локи мягко кладет пальцы поверх затянутой в перчатку ладони Стрэнджа, крепко сжимающей ручку небольшого заварочного чайника, и улыбается углом рта. Стрэндж медленно кивает, стараясь не отдергивать руку.   
Он уже ошибся с его братом, посчитав, что демонстрацией магических способностей сумеет если не запугать, то внушить уважение. Локи не заслуживает и того, чтобы тратить на него заклинания. Стрэндж думал не использовать лишний раз магию при подозрительно спокойном и слишком глазастом госте. Но сейчас эта идея кажется не самой неудачной. Из-за нее Стрэндж чувствует себя второсортным фокусником, боящимся ненароком раскрыть конкуренту один из трюков.   
Из-за "конкурента" он чувствует себя абсолютно отвратительно.  
Раздражают улыбка, голос, костюм гробовщика от Гуччи, на контрасте с которым собственный уже привычный наряд снова заставляет вспомнить о фокуснике из шоу.   
Плащ гордо расправляет складки, и Стрэнджу удается выгнать из головы нелепые мысли.  
\- Более или менее верно. Если тебе доступна только упрощенная версия для младшего школьного возраста.  
\- Как зверь в мидгардском цирке, - смакует Локи каждое слово. - Как животное. Животное для потехи.  
Стрэндж не понимает, почему до сих пор не спустил его с лестницы или не сварил заживо в кипятке. Нет, конечно же, понимает: дело в Торе. "Брат много знает о Камнях Бесконечности и их силе, он может рассказать о ней, об асгардской магии, да и вообще будет полезен!" После того, как этот сумасшедший добавил на карту мира еще одну страну, верить ему не стоит. После того, что он сделал для Земли и всей Вселенной - с ним необходимо считаться. По-видимому, с его отвратительным "плюс один" придется тоже.  
А ведь начиналось все вполне сносно!  
Локи был сама кротость и обаяние. Он пришел ровно в назначенное время - неслыханное дело, постучав в дверь, а не превратив ее в водопад из жаб. Любезнейшим образом осведомился, не тяжело ли Стрэнджу одному оберегать целую планету от вмешательства внеземной магии, и даже предложил свои услуги - разумеется, в обмен на парочку артефактов. Разумеется, Стрэндж ему отказал, хотя нелепая на первый взгляд идея по размышлению показалась заманчивой. Раз уж асгардцы решили надолго здесь осесть, а инопланетным угрозам не видно конца, пригодится любая помощь.  
Но стоило разговору перейти к тяготам работы Стрэнджа, как настроение резко испортилось, в то время как незваный гость становился все довольнее.   
\- Ты так любишь использовать самые примитивные сравнения, потому что иначе суть вещей не укладывается в твоей голове?  
Воротник плаща раздраженно топорщится, и Стрэндж осторожно поглаживает его, успокаивая.  
\- Потому что так веселее. Ты очень забавно дергаешься, - охотно объясняет Локи и негромко смеется. - А может, я хотел сделать тебе комплимент, сравнив с опасным хищником? Но ты не оценил прелести момента и моего великодушия.  
Он продолжает смеяться, но выражение его лица невыразимо меняется, текучее, как восковая маска в опасной близости от огня. Он щурит глаза и быстро облизывает узкие губы, удивительно напоминая змею перед броском. Хищник? Что же. Может быть, Стрэндж терпит Локи только для того, чтобы выгадать момент и снова указать наглецу его место. При первой встрече - на полу, у ног Стрэнджа, задницей кверху - Локи смотрелся просто восхитительно.  
\- Я думаю, твои вопросы о магии звучат слишком по-дилетантски даже для попытки меня задеть. Дай-ка угадаю, ты был худшим в классе?  
Лицо Локи искажается. Пожалуй, действительно не придется тратить силы на заклинание.  
\- Неужели ты думал, ремесленник, - выговаривает Локи с отвращением и превосходством в голосе, - что я не понимаю ее сути? Я, рожденный с магией в сердце, в крови, имеющий, в отличие от тебя, неоспоримое право на титул чародея!  
\- Но не короля.  
Бровь Локи дергается, но он не дает себя сбить:  
\- Неужели ты, жалкий человек, хоть на секунду мог посчитать, будто я пришел сюда покорно выслушивать твои нелепые объяснения?  
\- Если тебе неинтересно, выход в той стороне, - пожимает плечами Стрэндж.  
Он заставляет чайник с чашками исчезнуть и успевает только поднять бровь, когда Локи тут же выхватывает из воздуха два бокала с вином.  
\- Кто сказал, что мне неинтересно? - со сладкой улыбкой интересуется он, протягивая один Стрэнджу.  
Дешевый, отвратительный трюк. Старая как мир уловка с ядом. Впрочем, бокалы не лишены изящества.  
\- Ты назвал мои объяснения...  
\- Кто сказал, что я пришел сюда ради них?  
Локи неторопливо отпивает из каждого бокала по очереди и прикрывает глаза от удовольствия. Понятно, у него наверняка иммунитет к любой отраве. Жаль, иммунитет к сарказму вырабатывается так же быстро. Впрочем, не жаль. Одолеть его в словесной перепалке будет не менее приятно, чем заклинанием.  
Стрэндж левитирует бокал поближе и окидывает критическим взглядом - разумеется, пить он это не станет, но в магической природе предмета разобраться стоит. Он слышал, Локи силен в создании иллюзий, но вино кажется настоящим. Его аромат щекочет ноздри.   
Локи расслабленно улыбается и откидывается на спинку кресла. Черный костюм почти сливается с кожаной обивкой, и на мгновение чудится: насмешливое скуластое лицо и ладони парят в воздухе. Жалкая пародия на Гудини.  
Стрэндж замечает, что пола плаща незаметно тянется в сторону Локи, и мысленно обещает облить его вином. Это действует: ткань ложится на колено мягкими складками. Без стеснения наблюдающий за этим Локи наслаждается вином и происходящим.   
Когда он молчит, то становится относительно выносим. Интересно, у Тора еще остался тот металлический кляп? Надо бы поискать среди артефактов возможную замену...  
\- Хорошо, я понял - ты пришел сюда повеселиться, - вздыхает Стрэндж, сомкнув кончики пальцев. - Довольно странный выбор, не находишь? Может, тебе стоит обратить внимание на Старка? В его случае выпивка была бы куда уместней. Я далековат от асгардского критерия веселья.  
\- Ты плохо осведомлен о моих критериях. И вполне им соответствуешь.  
Узкая кисть накрывает его колено, и плащ ластится к ней, обвивая запястье. Выражение чужого лица снова меняется, улыбка покидает восковую маску, и Стрэндж наконец понимает: огонь - он сам.  
Все становится ясно как день и предельно просто: осторожные касания длинных пальцев, подрагивающий в усмешке угол губ, быстрое, едва заметное движение языка по кромке зубов.  
Это никакая не магия - точнее, другая магия. Стрэндж владеет и ей в совершенстве, просто слишком давно не оттачивал навык. Непозволительная оплошность для мастера искусств.  
Тем более непозволительно, чтобы в этом его превзошел Локи.  
Стрэндж молча поднимается из кресла, мстительно сдернув плащ с плеч, и этот порыв, разумеется, расценивают самым примитивным образом: Локи встает следом, покусывая нижнюю губу, и одежда медленно истлевает на нем зеленоватыми искрами. Его член крепко стоит, прижимаясь головкой к поджарому животу, и Локи переступает босыми ногами на дощатом полу в явном нетерпении.  
Стрэндж давится едким комментарием о полном несоответствии Локи своим критериям, когда понимает: все это время тот провел рядом с ним обнаженным, прикрытым одной лишь иллюзией. Собственный член наливается тяжестью; еще шаг - и Стрэндж подталкивает Локи к широкой кровати посреди своей спальни. Тот замирает рядом с ней, и Стрэндж подходит ближе, позволяя вещам эффектно щелкнуть застежками, прежде чем покинуть его и лечь аккуратной стопкой на полке. Локи фыркает, проследив взглядом их полет. Стрэндж останавливается напротив, дожидаясь, пока Локи снова будет смотреть только на него.  
Они на удивление похожи: высокие, жилистые, светлокожие и темноволосые, - но дело не только в сложении и внешности. Сходство в другом.  
Стрэндж подносит ладонь к лицу Локи, почему-то ожидая, что тот повторит движение словно зеркало; но тот поворачивает голову, обхватывает чуть подрагивающие пальцы губами и впускает глубоко в рот, вылизывая языком по всей длине.  
Стрэндж сдавленно стонет, прикрыв глаза, и благословляет тот день, когда вернул чувствительность нервных окончаний. Локи незамедлительно пользуется этой оплошностью, хватает за плечи, валит на кровать и трется членом о член. Когда его ладонь скользит по внутренней стороне бедра, настойчиво отводя в сторону, Стрэндж выдыхает и закидывает руки за голову.  
\- Можно и так. И все-таки, позволь поинтересоваться, почему моя кандидатура? Я не очень-то похож на человека, у которого полностью отказал инстинкт само...  
Его встряхивают за плечо настолько резко, что Стрэндж не успевает договорить и только клацает зубами.  
\- Никто из тех, кто пытался меня унизить, не уходил от расплаты, - с улыбкой отвечает Локи и, противореча своим словам, со всей нежностью целует в шею.  
\- Это угроза? - осведомляется Стрэндж немного хрипло.  
\- Это светская беседа.  
Локи проводит языком по кромке уха, трет ледяными пальцами головку, заставляя вздрагивать от слишком острых ощущений. Стрэндж осторожно опускает ладонь между его ключиц и ведет вниз.  
\- И от предвкушения чего же у тебя так стоит? Моей смерти или моего члена?  
\- Мне нравятся оба варианта, - шепчет Локи с негромким смешком.  
В комнате становится так жарко, что Стрэндж радуется каждому обжигающе-холодному касанию и начинает подумывать над тем, чтобы перенестись в место попрохладнее. В Норвегии сейчас отличная погода...  
Локи не дает ему завершить мысль, впиваясь зубами в мочку, и Стрэндж быстро возвращается к сути разговора.   
\- Тебе никто не говорил, что ты слишком злопамятный и мнительный?  
\- Ты грохнул меня оземь два раза, - голос у Локи становится похожим на шипение. - И это не считая падения в пустоту.  
\- Уронить меня на пол показалось тебе идеей недостаточного масштаба? Локи, черт тебя!..  
\- Можно и так, - сладко вдыхает тот ему на ухо, прижимая к доскам пола.  
Отбитая спина и задница ужасно ноют; впрочем, член тоже. Стрэндж недобро улыбается, вскидывая руки для создания портала: Локи уже бывал в Норвегии, пусть навестит фьорды и попытается не отморозить себе задницу. Над ухом снова раздается шипение, Стрэндж скашивает взгляд и задирает бровь.  
\- Глупо использовать иллюзии, - бросает он пренебрежительно, и Локи садится на его бедра, улыбаясь слишком торжествующе для того, кто сейчас снова совершит увлекательный полет.  
\- Поэтому я их и не использую, - отвечает он и сползает ниже.  
Локи берет его член в рот одновременно с тем, как змеи обвивают запястья и щиколотки тугими кольцами, и Стрэндж делает несколько рваных выдохов, прежде чем может выровнять дыхание.  
\- Значит, смерть сегодня не в приоритете? - спрашивает он, вероятно, больше у себя самого.  
\- Очень хотелось бы, - смеется Локи, выпуская на мгновение член из губ и щекоча влажную головку жарким дыханием.  
Он сосет, перекатывая в ладони поджавшуюся мошонку, потом проходится по ней языком и лижет вход. Хоть какой-то талант у этого шарлатана и дилетанта имеется, вынужден признать Стрэндж.  
Тело звенит от напряжения; впервые за долгое время кончить хочется больше, чем переспорить, и он разводит бедра, откладывая планы указать Локи его место - по меньшей мере на полчаса. В конце концов, с языком в заднице Стрэнджа тот смотрится весьма недурно. Хорошо, что обошлись без кляпа. На этот раз.  
Локи берет его, приоткрыв яркий, искусанный рот в беззвучном стоне, и закрывает глаза - великолепный момент, чтобы освободиться от живых пут и отправить Локи хоть на Северный полюс. Но в его лице нет больше ни намека на восковую фальшь - лишь чистая похоть, которую Стрэндж слишком остро ощущает сейчас и сам.   
Он избавляется от змей, только чтобы зарвавшийся наглец не возомнил о себе слишком много. Вовсе не для того, чтобы стиснуть пальцы на основании члена, откладывая подступающий оргазм.   
Локи тоже торопится, движения становятся быстрее и резче; Стрэндж вскидывает бедра, подстраиваясь под этот рваный ритм, с некоторым трудом концентрируется и щедрой горстью возвращает Локи ледяное прикосновение. Снег тает, влага стекает по затвердевшим соскам, по покрытой мурашками коже, Локи вздрагивает и стискивает зубы, не говоря ничего, просто трахает с такой силой, словно снова жаждет его смерти больше всего на свете.   
Недурный метод убийства, успевает подумать Стрэндж, и стонет в голос, когда Локи стискивает пальцы на бедрах и кончает в несколько толчков. Потолок еще не успевает перестать кружиться перед глазами, когда Локи сползает на пол, небрежно отталкивает ладонь Стрэнджа и опять насаживается ртом на член.   
Стрэндж чувствует, как головка упирается в горло, и выдержка окончательно летит туда, куда должен был лететь сам Локи - к черту. Он опускает обе руки на его затылок, надавливает, заставляя взять еще глубже, и не может сдержать очередной хриплый стон, когда Локи засовывает пальцы ему в растраханный зад и сгибает их.  
Он не отстраняется, глотая сперму, пока ладони Стрэнджа не соскальзывают обессиленно со взмокшего затылка.   
\- Ты меня в могилу сведешь, - едва выговаривает Стрэндж, наконец перенеся их на кровать.  
Локи вытягивается на ней, утирает мокрые губы тыльной стороной ладони и ухмыляется.  
\- Очень на это надеюсь. Да, чтобы ты знал - я всегда завершаю начатое.  
\- Я уже понял, - Стрэндж рассеянно взмахивает рукой и подносит к пересохшему рту запотевший стакан воды со льдом.   
Пожалуй, стоит задуматься о неожиданной страсти к нему. Немного позже.  
\- Вино было отравлено? - интересуется он, утолив жажду.  
\- Разумеется, Гертруда, - негромко смеется Локи, отнимая у него стакан, и допивает в пару глотков.  
Стрэндж в очередной раз думает: когда этот рот чем-то занят, Локи может быть даже в какой-то степени очаровательным.   
\- Теперь я знаю отличный способ тебя заткнуть, - говорит Стрэндж не без самодовольства; впрочем, Локи отвечает с не меньшим:  
\- А я - заставить тебя сорвать голос.  
Стрэндж закатывает глаза и после мучительного выбора между живой посылкой на базу Мстителей и бутылкой неиспорченного отравой вина выбирает последнее.  
Локи тут же наколдовывает бокалы, а потом небрежно бросает их за спину.   
Пить из его губ и в само деле куда удобней.  
\- Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но я рад, что мы поладили, - выдыхает Стрэндж в терпкий горячий рот.  
\- Чародей с чародеем всегда найдут общий язык, - отвечает Локи.


End file.
